


A boy from wonderland 9

by Lydia0107



Category: johnten - Fandom
Genre: M/M, johnten 囧疼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia0107/pseuds/Lydia0107
Relationships: johnten - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	A boy from wonderland 9

徐英浩用手把住李永钦的下颏微微下拉，迫使对方张开嘴巴，红酒顺着徐英浩的吻渡到李永钦嘴里，李永钦只能压低舌根慌忙咽下，又被徐英浩抓住机会勾住舌尖从低到上地舔吻一番。李永钦感觉自己被酒精迷住了脑袋。  
一个短暂的吻结束，徐英浩把李永钦抱入怀里，附在他耳边轻声问：“愿意跟我走吗？”李永钦觉得自己不会说话了，只能慌乱的点点头。  
徐英浩把酒瓶摔到地上，拉着李永钦从阳台走回宴会厅，有些人被声响吸引，只看到徐经理得体地招呼侍者去收拾一下不小心打碎的酒瓶，说要带李永钦去换身衣服，他那里有备用的衬衫。  
两个人就这样在众目睽睽之下开启了一夜的私奔。  
车厢内安静无语，只有徐英浩踩油门的轰鸣声一下接着一下。直到坐上电梯时，两个人中间还隔了一些距离，李永钦还能发呆想着这是自己第一次到徐英浩家来。

进门的瞬间一切都不一样了。  
关上门，徐英浩就把李永钦困在门和自己身体之间，几乎可以说是咬牙切齿地问他还要分手吗。鼻尖对鼻尖，弓着身子的徐英浩像一匹忍耐着饥饿的孤狼，呼吸短促。李永钦好像想要回答，但是徐英浩已经不给他发声的机会了。

徐英浩的吻又急又凶，先是吮吸柔软的双唇，等到唾液微微润湿了唇瓣，就用舌头一点一点地顺着缝隙探入温热的口腔，他用舌尖挑逗，勾住对方引诱对方与他一起探寻奇妙。一只手扶在李永钦的脑后让他无法逃脱这个深吻，一只手顺着西装外套扯开对方的衬衫下摆，伸进去抚摸细嫩的皮肉。亲吻的时候闭上眼，触觉变得极其灵敏，他能感受到对方急促呼吸下的轻微颤抖，仿佛是这层薄薄的肌肉下藏着千万只蝴蝶呼之欲出。他的指尖从腰侧划向肋骨，感受到对方敏感的小小躲闪又划到背后蝴蝶骨的位置，掌心贴在后心的位置，慢慢把对方的身体贴紧自己。

李永钦被吻得几乎缺氧，他用尽力气够着对方的嘴唇，仿佛唇齿交缠才是他最需要的氧气。他能感受到徐英浩不安分的手指在他身体上游走，温热的掌心贴上他后背的那一刻，他什么也管不了了，好像身体里的酒精就这么烧了起来，融化吧，就让我融化在他身上吧。随着身体的贴近，他隔着西裤都能感受到对方阳具烫人的温度，李永钦仿佛被蛊惑了一般，向下探出手揉了揉，引起徐英浩一声极具渴望的低吼。  
徐英浩被小猫撩拨得几乎无法忍耐，他用一只膝盖顶在李永钦双腿之间，双手穿过腋下把人抱起来，轻轻地用膝盖摩擦对方的囊袋，不一会儿就听到了害羞的呻吟。以其人之道还治其人之身。这还不够，徐英浩把李永钦抱到鞋柜上，摸到皮带就解开扔到地上，又把碍事的西裤扒下来，顺便摸了一把柔软的大腿根。  
李永钦不甘示弱，手脚并用的把徐英浩蹬离开自己的身体，来不及吞下的口水顺着嘴角滴到衬衫上，洇出一小片肉色，他也只是随意一抹，笑得纯真又色情。  
“徐英浩，光扒我裤子算什么，你这三件套等着我给你脱吗？”  
徐英浩笑了一下，慢慢脱下最外面的西装，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着李永钦，从裹着白袜子的脚踝到微红的膝盖，从狡黠的双眼到红肿的双唇。目光像一根柔软的羽毛，挠得另一位主角心痒难耐。  
李永钦被盯得受不了，跳下鞋柜走到徐英浩面前，拽住他的丝绸领带往下一拉，轻轻含住徐英浩的下唇，吮吸两下，含糊的说：“等不及了，我帮你脱。”又重重的地咬了一口，痛得徐英浩“嘶——”了一声。  
李永钦手法简单粗暴，拆了背心又解开衬衫，两件衣服一起往下拉，又去解领带，嘴里还嘟囔着“穿这么多，想在酒会上勾引谁？我的男人，那些女的看什么看！”说完还不解气，又搞突然袭击在徐英浩的胸肌上咬了一口，咬完再顺着牙印舔一舔。  
明明就是一只小野猫。  
“我的眼睛只能看到你，其他什么都不记得。”衬衫下摆在李永钦的腿根处投下一片阴影，无端勾起人探寻的欲望。徐英浩托着李永钦的屁股，像抱小孩一样抱着他往房间走，偶尔还重重的揉两下，惹得李永钦饱含怒气地锤他。

徐英浩把李永钦放到床上的时候，李永钦自己往床中间爬了两下，慢悠悠地解了几颗衬衫纽扣，就停下动作，躺下来歪头看着床沿边上的徐英浩。  
徐英浩俯身亲吻的时候带来一片阴影罩在李永钦身上，惹得他无端紧张。  
一切都将在今夜崩坏破碎。  
徐英浩用嘴唇探索爱人的身体，皮肉的奶香味钻进鼻腔刺激着性欲。  
流连地吻过侧颈，啃咬几下纤细的锁骨，仿佛用劲就能咬断一般，让人无端生出一股小心的意味，最后隔着衬衫含住娇小的乳头，一会儿用舌头轻轻碾过乳尖，让乳头在衬衫布料的摩擦下更加敏感，一会儿连着乳晕一起咬住吸起，把整个乳肉吸得又红又肿。问题是徐英浩坏心地只伺候一边，李永钦受不了这折磨，带着哭腔说：“Johnny，另一边，帮帮我。”  
“我该怎么帮tennie呢？乖孩子，自己揉揉。”  
徐英浩牵起李永钦的手，用他自己的指尖拨弄着挺立起来的乳尖，揉了又揉，仿佛在自慰一般，李永钦羞耻的闭上眼睛，发出一声又一声的呻吟，可心里又渴望着对方更粗暴地对待自己，小腿有一下没一下的蹭着徐英浩的腰。  
徐英浩终于玩够了胸前的两点小可怜，转向细嫩的腰肉。  
李永钦侧腰上有一个小小的圆形烫伤印，徐英浩极尽轻柔地吻住那一小块皮肤。他两只手箍着李永钦的腰，捏的重些，就会留下泛红的指痕，李永钦的呼吸急促，胸口起伏，带着两个红肿的小乳尖时隐时现，徐英浩又添了把火，含住了他的肉棒。  
李永钦感觉自己的每一根神经都被徐英浩控制住了，扯得紧紧的，徐英浩在给他口交这件事给了自己极大的刺激，感受到对方的舌头一点点舔过去，又用湿润的口腔完全地包裹住他的家伙，他就不受控制地硬了，在徐英浩又用手揉弄他的囊袋时，忍不住射了出来。  
徐英浩从床头抽过纸巾吐掉口中的东西，又在床头柜里摸出一管润滑剂。李永钦高潮过后就软了身子，徐英浩把润滑剂倒在手心捂热，往李永钦身下探去。  
插入一根手指的时候还算轻松，插入第二根手指，李永钦不可避免的紧张，下面的小嘴也夹紧了进入身体的异物，徐英浩哄着对方，一点点抽出再慢慢地伸进去，反复几次再倒些润滑剂帮助抽插，等到小嘴能完全容纳后再加上第三根手指。第三根手指刚加上去的时候还有些疼，李永钦哼哼了两声，徐英浩换了个姿势侧躺着把李永钦抱在怀里给予安慰，李永钦蜷缩在徐英浩的怀里，微凉的脊背贴着对方温热的胸膛，下意识地顺从对方把弄的动作，无措又羞涩地喘息。  
手指插进去的时候微微往上按刺激前列腺，等到小嘴开始规律的吞吐手指时，徐英浩翻身面对着李永钦，吻住他的嘴唇，缓慢地把自己滚烫的阳具送了进去。

从一开始的缓慢抽查到后期的规律撞击，徐英浩一次比一次顶得深，一次比一次插得狠，李永钦一开始还只是娇娇地呻吟，带着点勾人的心思，后来就受不住了。徐英浩抽插的时候还有闲心套弄李永钦挺立的阴茎，揉捏流水的龟头，用指腹一下一下磨过顶端，再把黏液涂抹到红通通的小乳尖上。从哭腔求饶到被干得抽噎，也只是二十分钟的事情。  
李永钦浑身湿透，手也搂不住徐英浩的肩膀，无力地搭在枕头上，他看着头顶晃动的灯光，觉得自己一会儿冷得打颤一会儿又热得发烫，这陌生的快感几乎让自己融化，感官被锁在酥麻的快乐之中，徐英浩顶得自己浑身发软穴口发酸却又不想让他停下，仿佛这是什么世上最美妙的事情，放手就会消失。他觉得干渴，好像被烈日灼烧，徐英浩的汗珠顺着下巴滴落到自己身上时，他又觉得这一滴汗珠变成了汹涌的海浪，淹没口鼻，将自己卷入情欲的深海。  
他只想要徐英浩狠狠地进入自己的身体，但是他又害怕，鱼水之欢太让人快乐了，他食髓知味，舍不得放手，害怕这种贪心会在一瞬间爆炸，杀死自己。  
“tennie...”徐英浩的声音在耳边响起。  
他是会抓住我的人，有他在，我就不会被欲望吞噬。  
李永钦又废了些力气把自己往徐英浩的方向送了送。  
我想和他在一起，哪怕他会把我吞噬入腹，只要是他，就可以。

徐英浩察觉到对方的再次主动，也不把东西拔出来，带着李永钦转了个位置，自己在下双手扶着李永钦的腰，让他骑乘。  
徐英浩的手指总是摸着李永钦腰上的烫伤痕，李永钦想躲，又被把住腰的手狠狠摁在硬挺滚烫的肉棒上。徐英浩自下往上顶弄着，润滑剂早就随着来回抽插变成了半透明的油状液体，姿势一换，润滑剂便顺着李永钦的腿根流到徐英浩的下腹，一片狼藉。  
“tennie，这个疤，怎么来的？”  
徐英浩问得犹豫，下身却越肏越快，好像李永钦不说他就不停一样。骑乘的姿势深得很，李永钦受不了又躲不开，泪眼朦胧，断断续续地回答：“以...以前...啊...以前被烫的...你慢点...”  
“被谁烫的？”  
“同事...讨厌...讨厌我的同事。”  
“tennie，对不起。”  
不知道是被肏干的太狠还是怎么，李永钦抹掉眼角的湿润，又摸了一把腿根滴滴答答往下流的润滑剂，涂到徐英浩的腹肌上，耍泼撒娇：“别搞我了，我真的弄不动了......你来吧。”  
“乐意代劳。”  
徐英浩时快时慢地顶着，空下来的手还慢慢撸动着李永钦支棱起来的小宝贝，前后夹击，李永钦爽得直翻白眼，胳膊撑在床垫上不让自己倒下去，他觉得自己又要高潮了。徐英浩堵住前面的小眼，说了句等我一起，就更快更猛地顶撞起来。李永钦觉得自己要裂开来了，喷涌的欲望烧得他不自觉地扭动起来，下面的小穴逐渐绞紧抽插着的肉棒，随着一声低吼，他感觉到徐英浩射在自己的身体里，又烫又满，他自己再也受不住，在徐英浩的撸动下射出了今晚的第二次。

夜还很长，一切将在晨光出现时重新整合。


End file.
